


but if i go to hell will you come with me (or just leave?)

by basementbees



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Minor Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Rated T for Trashmouth (IT), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Title Based on a Panic! at the Disco Song, clown amnesia, for now, that i haven't listened to in years, well except for pennywise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basementbees/pseuds/basementbees
Summary: Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier has never been in love. At least, that's what he used to think.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	but if i go to hell will you come with me (or just leave?)

Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier had never been in love. Sure, his comedy was all about sex and girlfriends, but between you and me? He didn’t write a word of it. It’s not as though Richie wasn’t funny - he was a great comedian. His timing was such that something as mundane as a dinner order would become the funniest joke you’d ever heard. 

He smiles when he thinks about how it would be kind of hard for him to have written it, considering he was a virgin. And, well, gay. He doesn’t quite remember when he knew he was gay. If he thinks about it too much, on those sleepless nights he spends alone locked in his room, he can remember quickly spoken words and red shorts. Richie never remembered anything more, and eventually decided to stop trying. 

But his material was all very niche. Missing childhood memories? Unexplained clown phobias? It wasn’t the type of thing that could ever gain a following. So Richie hired a ghost writer, one who knew all about love, break-ups, and sex. He really became the Trashmouth name. Richie figured it was better this way, he could still use the stage name that meant so much to him (Why did it mean so much to him?). 40-something virgin doesn’t scream trashy, after all. 

Richie was famous, depending on who you’d asked. He was well enough known to garner pictures every time he left his house, but not nearly so much so that he would call himself a “household name”

This didn’t bother him, though. Not that he liked this to be known, but Richie didn’t mind the shadows. Some days, he’d go so far as to say he missed his little coffee-shop stand up routines. The ones he wrote. 

All of this is relevant, though, because all of it was about to change. 

“Richie? It’s Mike. From… from Derry.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank u for reading this :) please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!


End file.
